<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Long Days (Roblox Kaia's Diary) by Hollywritestuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272582">30 Long Days (Roblox Kaia's Diary)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywritestuff/pseuds/Hollywritestuff'>Hollywritestuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crossover (Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hawkfrost x Roblox Kaia is my otp, Hawkfrost/Roblox Kaia (Kayumi) is endgame since the beginning, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I guess???, I will kill whoever touched Roblox Kaia/Kayumi, I'm looking at you too Kaya, Kinda doing this the Diary way???, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Grooming, Past Rape/Non-con, Roblox Kaia/Kayumi needs a Hug, This is during Canon timeline, i think it's angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywritestuff/pseuds/Hollywritestuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to know what was going on during Roblox Kaia's sex life before the last day of the month where she finally got with Hawkfrost..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hawkfrost (Crossover)/Roblox Kaia (Kayumi) (Endgame), Roblox Kaia (Kayumi)/Original Characters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warnings (Please read before continuing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay first off, Warnings:</p><p>. Mentions of Past Abuse/Child Grooming.</p><p>. Abusive Relationships</p><p>. Major Character Deaths</p><p>. A lot of Sex scenes</p><p>. And Flashbacks</p><p>(I'll add more if I forgot to list something)<br/>
***</p><p>This is going to be in the Canon timeline in Crossover since the Creator has said Roblox Kaia has had multiple relationships in the past that are not healthy before she got with Hawkfrost. I wanted to explore what was going on before the Season 2 finale in Crossover: Twelve Dragonbreaths.</p><p>I might take a few breaks because I'm not that good with writing Sex scenes because they get me flustered and I have to take short breaks before I can continue.</p><p>I might start this off soft or go straight for it. I don't know when I'm gonna start this completely so that's your hint. Till next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 0: Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day: 0</p><p> </p><p>Original Owner: ???</p><p> </p><p>Diary Now Belongs to: Roblox Kaia</p><p> </p><p>Day that the book was bought: November, 7, 2020</p><p> </p><p>Day Owner was born: May 22, ???</p><p> </p><p>Owner's Age: 18</p><p> </p><p>Have you've died 4 times before?: No, I'm only on my 7th life (Out of ten).</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever asked yourself if you've lived a past life that doesn't involve being a Kaia?: No and why would I ask that?</p><p> </p><p>Has anything strange been going on like, Blackouts or random flashbacks once in a while: Yes.</p><p> </p><p>Do you know who are are?: Yes..??</p><p> </p><p>How Can You Be SO sure: What?</p><p> </p><p>H̵̲͙͓̫́Ǫ̴̡̣̰͖̏͛̐̋̈͝ͅW̶̢̖̲͒͘ ̵̨̣̰̤͖̟̤̪̫͚͓̟̤͍͔̏̌̌͂͊̊̽̈C̴͙̮̥͍̥͎̩͉̼̺̩͙̲̓͑̋̈́͊͝ͅͅǍ̸̭̩̞̥̰̦̿̽͗͗̑͆͐̍̓͐̀͂̕͠N̷̨̢̰̖̟̺̟̟̹̚ ̴̨̧̳̹̥̘̙̲̪̦̱̞̼̥̒͗̿̾͌̈͒͋Ý̵̭͓̙̥̎̋̃͑̒͠Ơ̶̡͕͓͈̬̖͎̺͎̦̆́̐̒̋̐̈́̽͗̂͝Ụ̸̢̡̡̖̼͖̘̹͙̺̈́̍̊͒͆ ̶̝̖͑̌̓̔͊͘B̵̢̨̢̧̛͓̺̙̪̗̮̗̫̩͛̇̀̌͆͂̏͌̈́̓́̄͝͝ͅE̵̡̫̭̗̘̓̾̅̀̓̚ ̴͓̦̹͖̻̘̞̞̥̒͐͋̔͑̈́͆̒̈́̌̇͛͝S̶̨͉͉̜̖̏̓̓͋́̽̕̕Ơ̵̳̳͛̒̉̽̈́͆̍̅͘ ̶̨͔̜̘̱̼̆͌͒̇ͅͅS̸̢̞̻̝̖̼̝̥̠͇̦̀̑͒̚͜͜U̴͇̪̰͈̣͋̿̓̌͠R̶͙̮̜͎̠̟̿͆̓̃̚ͅĘ̶̢͉̼̬̹̮͍͉̗̳̥̫̄̾̿͋́̕͠</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>